Suga
Min Yoon-gi (민윤기) known by his stage name Suga (슈가) or Agust D is a South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter and record producer. He is the lead rapper of BTS, also he is notable for his large input in songwriting and is the major music producer between the members. As a solo artist, he has released his first solo mixtape "Agust D" in 2016. In 2018, Suga was promoted to full member of the Korea Music Personal life As of 2019, he currently lives in Hannam-dong, Seoul, South Korea. In 2018, he purchased a US$3 million luxury apartment located in South Korea but continues to live in Hannam-dong. Personal beliefs and philanthropy In 2014, he made a promise to buy his fans meat should he find success as a musical artist. Four years later, on his 25th birthday, he donated beef to 39 orphanages as "ARMY", the name of BTS' fanbase.17 For his 26th birthday, he donated KR ₩100,000,000 or US $88,000, to the Korea Pediatric Cancer Foundation alongside 329 BT21 Shooky dolls.18 Suga has spoken openly about mental health and equality for the LGBTQ+ community.19 Impact and influence In a survey conducted by Gallup Korea, Suga was ranked the 13th most preferred idol of the year for 2017. In the 2018 survey, he ranked as the 7th most preferred idol of the year. Zuho of the boy group SF9 stated that Suga was his role model.20 Discography See also: Discography Mixtapes * Agust D (2016) Digital singles * Song Request (신청곡) (with Lee Sora) (2019) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs Original song * DDaeng (땡) (with RM and J-Hope) (2018) Sampled songs * It Doesn't Matter Mix Final (2013) Adapted songs * All I Do Is Win (2013) * School of Tears (학교의눈물) (with RM and Jin) (2013) * Adult Child (어른아이) (with RM and Jin) (2013) * A Typical Idol's Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (with Jin, J-Hope, Jimin and V) (2013) Cover songs * So Far Away (with Jin and Jungkook) (2017) Filmography Film Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Expand Discography as a soloist Expand Other songs Expand Awards and nominations Trivia * One of the three rappers in BTS. * Suga's solo stage name is Agust D. * He released his first mixtape, Agust D in 2016, which featured singer Suran in the track 'so far away'. * He used to rap underground prior to joining BTS under the alias 'Gloss'. * He is the second oldest as well as the second shortest in the group. * He is 26 years old in the US age and 27 years old in the Korean age. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. * Has an older brother. * His Hobbies are: Sleeping or writing music when he has free time, taking photos and avoiding having to do work. * His favorite food is meat. * His favorite colors are white and black. * His favorite number is 3. * His favorite movie is "Tazza." * He decided to pursue a career in music after hearing Stony Skunk ‘Ragga Muffin’ in 6th grade. * He wanted to be a Firefighter, a Basketball Player and a Musician when he was younger. * If he has a lover, Suga wants to make her listen to the songs he writes. * His resolution in 2014 is he hopes he don’t get sick. * He used to be terrible with English. * He thinks that his legs are pretty. * When he was in school, he won basketball games quite a few times and when he was a trainee, he played basketball every Sunday. * He chose his stage name because he used to be a shooting guard when he played basketball (shoo • gua). * “Suga,” also the deviation of the word "sugar," by his CEO because he is pale and his smile is sweet.“I got the name Suga because my skin is pale, I’m pretty when I smile, and because I’m sweet. I chose this name because I want to promote sweetly.” ''- Suga * He's most stressed usually from midnight to 6AM and he doesn’t dislike it. * He doesn’t really like places with lots of people or noise. * The BTS members said if Suga wasn't human he'd be: a turtle (Jungkook), a Lion trainer (Jimin), Baseball player’s 3rd batter/hitter (V) , Candy (J-Hope), and a Rock (Jin). * He loves taking photos. * His role models are Kanye West, Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne, and Hit Boy. * He can play the piano. * He produced Suran's single "If I Get drunk Today (Wine)". * He has a male dog named Min Holly. * If he would choose who Min Holly should date, he would choose RM's dog, Rap Mon. * In Run BTS Episode 11, he played as Yoonji, a female transfer student. * His parents used to own a restaurant. * He is a really good cook. * He has slept for about 20 hours before. * At the 2017 Melon Music Awards, he won the Hot Trend Award along with Suran for "Wine". * He is good friends with Kihyun from Monsta X. * RM stated in Run BTS that Suga recently started to learn Judo. * He likes the character Kumamon, and the reason why he likes it is because he thinks Kumamon looks stupid. * The first album that he bought with his own money was an Eminem album. * He was considered a grandma by Jimin. * He is dubbed a 'Tsundere' by many fans. * He owns his own studio called 'Genius Lab'. * Has a total of 5 ear piercings. (2 on the right, and 3 on the left) * He is an open supporter of the LGBTQ+ community along with RM. * His favorite type of weather is where one can wear short sleeves at day and long sleeves at night. * He likes to make rhymes for everyday situations and gags. * He likes to tease the younger members. * He is seen sleeping a lot due to long late hours working in his studio * He can do a belly wave. * He wants to be reincarnated as a rock in his next life. * He has fought depression before, having to juggle food and transportation costs as he often did not have enough money to afford both. Sometimes, when he wrote songs and sold them, he did not get his pay back. * He makes many very blunt and savage comments * 3 things he likes: sleeping, quiet places, and places with no people. * 3 things he dislikes: dancing, loud places, and crowded places. * His hobbies are playing basketball and games, reading comics, and taking pictures. * He has a driving license. * He wanted a tattoo at one point. However, he changed his mind due to wanting to do charity work in the future as well as keeping a pure image for young children. But, if he were to get one, it would be a small dot on his toe. * He is bad at Japanese. However, he's been studying it quite frequently and has gotten exceedingly better at it. * His personality is quite straightforward. * When he was younger, he wanted to become an architect. * His motto: “''Let’s live while having fun. Doing music as your hobby and doing it as work is different.” * He writes and composes songs daily. He writes even when he is in the waiting room, the car, or on the toilet. * He wrote the song ‘좋아요’ (I Like It) in under 30 minutes. * When he has a problem, he talks to RM because their age gap is small and they have things in common. * He comes from a poor family. In an interview, he disclosed:“After we debuted, I went back to the dorm and sat there staring blankly. I could not believe it, a kid from a poor Daegu family, would be able to make it.” * His favorite drink is Iced Americano. * He speaks with a Satoori accent when he’s nervous and when he cries. * For him, his charm is his eye smile. He is also proud of his legs as he says that they look feminine. * When asked what he would steal from the other members, he said he would steal one thing that you can’t buy with money: Jungkook’s age. * All the members of BTS chose Suga as the sweetest member at Fandom School Interview. * He and J-Hope are really bad at drawing. * He nearly quit being in BTS on a few occasions. Due to the fact that he was anxious to debut after being a trainee for 3 long years and he was promised that the group would be a pure hip-hop group with no dancing and cliché concepts. * He has the highest alcohol tolerance among the members. He can hold his liquor pretty well. * His BT21 character is a magic cookie named Shooky. He's the smallest of the BT21 characters. * Of all the hair colors he's tried so far, Suga's favorite hair color is black because it's his natural hair color, though he did state he liked some of the lighter colors. * Suga and Jimin are the same height (5' 9"). However, Suga is considered taller than Jimin due to a, barely, 1 cm difference. * His solo artist name 'Agust D' is 'Suga' spelled backwards and 'DT' stands for Daegu Town. Which is the name of the underground rapper group he was a part of as well as his birth hometown. * When asked which member he would bring on a deserted island for 3 years, he chose Jimin. “Jimin. To boss around. Just kidding. I don’t talk a lot, I’m not the fun type, but Jimin is pleasant and mature, so I think it’d work out.” - Suga * He got into an accident while making deliveries on his bike when he was a trainee. A car hit him at an intersection and his shoulder went under. Resulting in him having a broken shoulder. He revealed he hid his injury from the company out of fear and anxiety that they would let him go and told them he merely hurt his shoulder by falling down the stairs. But he told them later that he actually got hit by a car, and that was the real reason. He revealed it when they were talking about the episode. (Burn The Stage EP.3) * Among the group members, Jimin's voice is Suga's favorite. (Burn the Stage EP.6) * He does a sign were he touches his ring finger to his thumb where the only fingers left up are his pointer, middle, and pinky finger. This symbolizes peace, love, and unity. * The younger members, especially Jimin, Jungkook and V, respect Suga a lot as a talented rapper and producer. * When he starts to argue with someone he wants to hold the others hand, to keep himself calm and stop fighting. * He likes to spend his time with J-Hope the most, because he is cheerful and brightens up Suga's mood very quickly. * If he would date, he wouldn't have an ideal type regarding looks, but his partner has to share his passion for music. "I focus on personality and atmosphere. I don’t have an ideal type" - Suga * He is very introverted and likes to be to himself most of the time. However, when around the other members, he's a lot more outgoing. * His Spotify playlist is called: SUGA’s Hip-Hop Replay * He thought he was going to grow to 180 cm, but he stayed the same height from middle school till now. (Ask Us Anything ep. 94) * On a Vlog from 2013 he said he would want to become a DJ on a radio show. * Would date Jin if he were a girl. * Habits : Biting his nails. (Profile written by Suga) * Category:Rapper Category:Dancer